Neko-MimiClan
Not to be confused with MewClan, an anime/cartoon spoof clan Neko-MimiClan is a clan consisting of humans with cats ears and tails. Some even have extra tufts of fur or large paws in place of hands. I am the leader, Snowstar. Here I am: I created this clan because I hated being treated like a freak. I used to live in Tokyo. But then, I found more people like me. For example, my now best friend and deputy, Poppytail: Also, her little sister and apprentice, Goldenpaw: I'd always heard stories about the clans, so when I decided to leave Tokyo, I wanted to live like a clan. And, since we are catgirls, it fits, doesn't it? But the other clans are still scared of us because we're still human. Oh well, it just means that we're left alone. They only really ever come to us is if they need something, like herbs or food. By the way, mouse tastes better than I thought. We're still an official clan in the eyes of StarClan, so we can still attend gatherings and the such. But we still like the fact that we don't get involved in battles because it would be too easy. TeeHee~ ^_^~ Clan Members Leader~ Snowstar Rather small human girl with brunette hair, dark blueish-purple eyes and white ears and tail. (Destiny) Deputy~ Poppytail Tall human girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and black ears and tail. (Destiny) Apprentice; Goldenpaw Medicine Cat~ Honeysparkle Small, 3 year old toddler with white hair, ears and tail with black tips and silver eyes with knowledge beyond her years. Made medicine cat early because of this. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice~ Currently none. Warriors~ Nimbusclaw Small, kinda handsome, happy-go-lucky, slighly muscular, intrepid, black haired human guy with intense sky blue eyes, and black ears and tail. (Elorisa) Ashflower Beautiful young woman with reddish brown hair, dark brown eyes, and brown ears and tail with pale gray tips. (Phoenix) Pinksakura Pretty young woman with pale pink hair, yellow eyes, and pink ears and tail. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Honestypaw Mistwhisper Beautiful teenage girl with long, very slightly wavy gray hair, pale gray-blue eyes, and pale gray, tufted ears and tail. (Mist) Wreathpool'' Mysterious, small, pretty teenage girl with long, straight brown hair, green eyes, a garland of sage, rosemary, holly, and ivy that she always waers on her head, and white ears and tail. (Mist)'' Cobalteyes Tall, handsome teenage boy with sandy hair, deep, intense cobalt blue eyes, and pale brown ears and tail. (Mist) Apprentices~ Goldenpaw Very chibi girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and golden ears and tail. Poppytail's little sister. (Destiny) Honestypaw Young boy with short, kinda spiky brown hair, brown eyes and white ears and tail. (Phoenix) Queens~ Strawberryheart Pretty teenage girl with long reddish-orange hair, blue eyes, and ginger ears and tail. Expecting unknown person's kits (Phoenix) Elders~ Dawnlark Elderly, short woman with pale brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown ears and tail. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current Events~ *Golden Honey Prophecy Golden Honey Prophecy (First Post FTW, which I only recently found out meant 'For The Win' ^_^;) Snowstar tosed and turned in her den, the moss she was lying on clinging to her clothes as she scrunched up her closed eyes in worry. Minami... She gasped, still asleep. She hadn't heard her human name since she'd heard her mother calling it while she ran away. Your clan is in danger. If you aren't careful, you will soon see it crumble all around you. However, if you wish for your clan to see more generations, you must take heed of this prophecy: :Humans of Gold and Honey, protect the clan of human cats, when the stars cannot help, or be plunged into a forest of darkness and evil and turn against their own kind. Now, Minami...what will you do?... Snowstar's eyes sprung open and she shot up into a sitting position. She sat there, sweating and panting. She lifted her hand to her head, her fingertips brushing the tip of her ear as it flattened against her head. Sighing, she lay back again and whispered, "What...what was that?" KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 15:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are you okay, Snowstar?" Pinksakura asked, sticking her head inside the den. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- She turned her head to the entrance to her den. "Oh, Pinksakura," she said, sitting up again. "Is it time for the dawn patrol to go out already?" KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 15:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Almost. Naota-I mean, Honestypaw, has been begging me not to embarrass him today," Pinksakura responded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (What do they eat?) Mistwhisper took a meat kabob she had made out of a freshly killed rabbit and took it to Snowstar. "Want some?" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (This might sound a bit gross, but they eat the same animals as regular cat clans, as well as human food. They also hunt with knives or sharpened rocks. Some also actually have real cat claws, so they use those. My cats don't have cat claws, so they use the former two options. BC) Snowstar gave a small, sad smile as she looked at Pinksakura eating a blackbird. Most of them were still trying to get used to life like a clan cat. That included getting used to using their clan names instead of their old human names. "Snowstar?" She jumped as Mistwhisper started to look at her, concerned. "S-Sorry. Just a bit lost in my thoughts. Thank you," she murmured, taking the kabob and taking a small bite out of it. Seeing Poppytail crawl tiredly out of the warriors' den, she called her over with a shout of, "Poppytail, could you come over here for a second?" Realising she had said that with her mouth full, she swallowed what she was eating with her cheeks growing red. "Yeah?" Poppytail asked, picking up a small vole with her bare hand. "Can you arrange a hunting patrol later? We're running low." Poppytail nodded. "Sure. It'll be good training for Goldenpaw. She's also feeling a bit homesick, so some good ol' hunting should snap her out of it for a while." Mistwhisper nodded slowly and sadly. "Poor thing," she muttered, taking another bite of her kabob. KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 16:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlark headed out of the elder's den. "Oh, hey, Dawnlark!" Ashflower greeted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwhisper set up a fire. "I'll make some more." she cut the chunks of meat and cooked them, drizzling them with teriyaki sauce. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing spicy for me," Honestypaw informed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay. Any other special orders?" asked Mistwhisper. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinksakura shook her head. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Extra teriyaki for me?" Snowstar asked. "Same here," said Poppytail. Goldenpaw started to crawl lazily on all fours out of the apprentices' den, yawned loundly while her tail flicked lazily behind her, scoring the dust. "Finally up, ya lazy apprentice," Popptail teased, ruffling up her sisters hair, chuckling as the girl moaned. "Onee-chan~!" Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 16:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honestypaw winced in sadness. "Don't be so serious, Honesty-teme," Pinksakura chuckled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwhisper prepared the kabobs. "Extra teriyaki for you, Snowstar and Poppytail." she said, passing them to the she-cats, "And Spiceless for Honestypaw." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks," Honestypaw thanked, gnawing on his. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mmm." Wreathpool smiled gratefully. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll have to go with the patrol later. I might as well," Pinksakura decided. "And Dawnlark, do not try going out like you did yesterday. You nearly broke your back!" Ashflower reminded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll keep her busy." whispered Mistwhisper. She flourished several kabobs. "Hey Dawnlark! I saved some for you!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 17:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks," Dawnlark thanked. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 18:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gulping down the last of her kabob, Poppytail then jumped to her feet and shouted, "Alright, any lazy neko nekos still sitting in the dens awake instead of coming out who want to go on patrol for more food, then now's the time to hurry out and join me and Goldenpaw!" Goldenpaw pouted. "Onee-chan." Honeysparkle poked her head out of her den and asked, in her squeaky toddler voice, "Could you bring back some horsetail, poppy seeds and rabbit while you're out?" Snowstar glanced at both girls, the words from her dream echoing in her head. Humans of Gold and Honey...Could it be talking about Goldenpaw and Honeysparkle? she thought. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 18:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I want to go, please!" Pinksakura volunteered. "I might as well," Honestypaw decided. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Same goes for me." sighed Cobalteyes, dusting off his pants. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 20:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Be careful to those who go out. If you see a Clan cat, explain to them we won't hurt them," Dawnlark reminded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wreathpool slapped Cobalteyes' shoulder playfully. "Like last time. I swear, that she-cat jumped up three feet in the air." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 01:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, it was partially Pinksakura's fault," Ashflower commented. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowstar chuckled. "Either way, be careful you guys. We don't want to start any unwanted wars." Poppytail nodded. "Yep. Alright you guys, let's head out. Me, Goldenpaw and Pinksakura will take the hunting patrol. Coblateyes, you rally together a group and take the dawn patrol. There should be some freshly caught fresh kill waiting for you when you get back." Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 12:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I said I was coming on the Hunting Patrol, too," Honestypaw repeated. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Poppytail chuckled nervously, her tail tip twitching. "Sorry, Honestypaw. You know what I'm like after I've had teriyaki. Alright, you're on the hunting patrol as well." Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 14:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honestypaw sighed wearily. "Fine." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll gon the next hunting patrol." volunteered Wreathpool. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 04:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "'Kay 'Kay," Poppytail said, gathering up her patrol and grabbing her make shift spear. Goldenpaw grabbed the smaller, blunter spear beside her sister's. Snowstar flicked her tail in their direction as they all walked toward the camp entrance. "Be careful. I heard a rumour that police are searching the woods for us. Parents must've put us on the missing persons list." The deputy flicked her black tail once before ducking her head and crawling throught the tunnel, everyone elese behind her. Honeysparkle watched them go, then grabbed a kabob sitting untouched on the grill plate above the camp fire. The young medicine cat darted back into her den, her tail the last thing anyone saw of her. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 12:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinksakura grabbed her makeshift claws, while Honestypaw grabbed his smaller set. "I doubt my dad would want me and Pinksakura back," the brown-haired apprentice commented. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cobalteyes retrieved a sling and a pouch of cobalt stones. "Neither would mine. I had a bit of a criminal record before I ran." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 23:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Remind me not to choose him as a mate," Pinksakura whispered loudly to Honestypaw. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 11:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowstar smiled. "Don't worry, Cobalteyes. At least you ran here. You don't have to worry about any of us," she told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. She watched him leave, then her smile dropped, and she frowned worryingly. She sighed. "Oh StarClan," she whispered, looking up at the sky, which was now stained with orange. Only a few stars remained, "what does this prophecy mean?" Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 16:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Strawberryheart climbed out of the nursery and yawned. "Hey, Snowstar." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) The girl jumped. "O-Oh, Strawberryheart. I didn't know you were up. Um, y-you missed breakfast." Strawberry eyed the used kabob sticks hungrily. She sighed. "Well, I guess this bird was a little late." Snowstar chuckled, her ears twitching. "Speaking of birds, how are the chicks? Still kicking?" Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 16:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yup," Strawberryheart responded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowstar smiled, and pulled her legs up to her chest. "You're still so young. I just couldn't see myself having kids or kits or whatever we can call them at my age, or even your age." She reached out and placed a hand on the girl's swollen stomach. "But, I'm sure that they will be brilliant warriors all the same." Dropping her hand to her side again, she muttered, not really wondering if Strawberryheart could hear her, "I only worry if they'll have the cat genes to stay in the clan." Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 16:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, blame the jerk who raped me. My parents would kill me if they found out," Strawberryheart muttered. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG